


Guardian [ART]

by aomaoe



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomaoe/pseuds/aomaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The work I did for the amazing soulmate fic by dammitspawk named Guardian in the first ever Kingsman bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dammitspawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641726) by [dammitspawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk). 



> I wanted to do more than just the two pieces, but I ended up without enough time-- but I did my best to show the soulmate tattoos on both Harry and Eggsy! The piece of Harry is of him seeing his mark with colour for the first time, and Eggsy's piece goes along with the water scene from the movie (and in the fic it's when Harry realises Eggsy is his soulmate)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Here is a [link to the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641726/chapters/10585740)

First piece of Harry looking at his mark in the mirror! 

 

And second piece of Eggsy punchin the mirror, same as the movie, but we get to see his mark as well!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr!](http://www.aomaoe.tumblr.com)


End file.
